The Mummy: my own version
by Danielle12
Summary: it's set after the first visit to Egypt. and there are new characters. bad at summeries. PLEASE READ & REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

The Mummy  
  
  
  
Ok I decided to write my own version of the mummy, I don't own any character's. well except the one's I have made up.  
  
And yes I know, some of the acters are older then 17, but never mind.  
  
( sorry for any misspelt names ) ******  
  
Character list - ( the way I want )  
  
Eve O'Connel - Rachel Weiz  
  
Rik O'Connel - Brendon Fraiser  
  
Alex O'Connel - Bailey Chase ( who was in Buffy )  
  
Danielle O'Connel ( in my storys Alex has a sister ) - Me  
  
Jamie Shaw ( Danielle's boyfriend and Alex's mate ) - Hugh Dancy ( he played Daniel Deronda. In the t.v show Daniel Deronda. )  
  
Anya Adams ( on of Danielle's best mates ) - Alyssa Milano  
  
Jodie Hays ( another of Danielle's best mates ) - Sarah Michelle Geller  
  
Emilie Rae ( danielle's mate ) - Kate Winslet  
  
Amanda Dean ( danielle's mate ) - Jodhi May ( played Mirah in Daniel Deronda )  
  
Kelli-Ann Fearnly ( danielle's mate ) - Sandra Bullock  
  
Emma Stephens ( Alex's girlfriend ) - Linda Park ( the one who plays Hoshi in enterprise. )  
  
Jake Adams ( Anya's brother and Alex's friend ) - Ryan Phillipe  
  
Mark Andrews ( alex's mate ) - Mark Wahlberg  
  
Ben Morris ( alex's mate ) - tom cruise  
  
Luke keatin ( alex's mate ) - Tom Welling  
  
Tom richardson ( new student ) - Antony Montgomery  
  
Kidnapper 1 ( Mike ) - Alan Rickman. Kidnapper 2 (Jonny ) - will smith. Kidnapper 3 ( Carl ) - bruce willis. Kidnapper 4 ( Jason ) - Samuel L Jackson  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
London -  
  
A young girl and a young boy, both 17 are outside school. The girl Danielle is with her mates, Emilie, Amanda, Kelli-Ann, Anya, and Jodie. And her twin brother Alex is with his mates, Jake, Luke, Ben,Jamie and Mark.  
  
Danni: have you seen that new student yet  
  
Emilie: I have  
  
Anya: when  
  
Emilie: yesterday he's called tom richardson  
  
Kellie-Ann: is he nice  
  
Emilie: he more then nice he's sexy  
  
Danni: so did you speak to him  
  
Emilie: yep and he asked me out tonight  
  
Danni: oh my god.you've like known him for what 3 minutes and he asked you out  
  
Emilie: I know..hey Mand what's wrong  
  
Amanda: nothing I'm just thinking  
  
Anya: bout what Mandie  
  
Mandie: just stuff school...we have that multiple choice test next  
  
Emilie: oh what a drag  
  
*Jamie Shaw. One of Danni's brothers mate's go over to them, and starts talking to Danni his girlfriend *  
  
Jamie: hi Danni  
  
Danni: hi Jamie  
  
Jamie: I've missed you  
  
Danni: I've missed you to  
  
Jamie: I've not met your friends yet..and we've been going for 3 months now  
  
Danni: I know sorry honey, Mandie, Emilie, Anya, Jodie,and Kelli-Ann.  
  
Jamie: that's ok  
  
Danni: I know your friends so you don't have to introduce them to me  
  
Jamie: oh wright...how  
  
Danni: my brother Alex introduced them to me  
  
Jamie: we've gotta go  
  
* they all walk of and go to their lessons. Jamie is walking with Danni. *  
  
Danni: I'll ceya later yeah  
  
Jamie: yeah sure  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* O'Connel's house - late afternoon  
  
Alex: mum..dad were home  
  
Rik: did you to have a nice day  
  
Danni: yeah it was ok  
  
Eve: have you two got any homework  
  
Danni: yeah I've got an assignment to do  
  
Rik: what's it for  
  
Danni: history  
  
Alex: oh yeah we have. We have to do it about Egypt  
  
Rik: we're experts on Egypt we'll be able to help you  
  
Eve: you'll deffinatly get an A  
  
*Alex and Danni smile and then walk to the stairs *  
  
Rik: Alex, Danielle we have something to tell you  
  
Danni: what is it  
  
Alex: yeah what is mum..dad  
  
Eve: we're going away  
  
Danni: going where........what about us  
  
Rik: your coming with us...to Egypt  
  
Alex: but what about school  
  
Eve: we're going in 3 weeks  
  
Danni: but that's......no way that's in the summer holidays  
  
Alex: but mum dad can't we stay here  
  
Danni: yeah we're responsible we're 17 years old  
  
Rik: we know but we want you to come with us  
  
Danni: but can't we stay with unckle Johnathan  
  
Rik: your unckle Johnathan is coming to  
  
* Danni looked at her mum and than at her dad and gave them angry looks, then she turned round and ran up the stairs crying *  
  
Eve: Danielle  
  
Rik: leave her Evelyn  
  
Alex: now look what you did  
  
*he ran up the stairs and went to his siters room that had a piece of card on the door saying '' Danielle's room '' Alex knocked on the door, and minutes later he heard his sister shout '' go away ''..he replied by saying '' Dan it's me Al ''*  
  
*Danni opened the door, and he walked in closing it behind him.*  
  
Alex: are you alright  
  
Danni: I'm fine Al  
  
Alex: don't worry Danni  
  
Danni: I don't want to go though...I want to spend some time with Jamie  
  
Alex: I want to spend sometime with Emma  
  
Danni: why wasn't she in today  
  
Alex: she's ill  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rik: now we've gone and done it  
  
Eve: do you think they'll forgive us  
  
Rik: yeah I'm sure in about an hour or so they'll come down and forgive us  
  
Eve: after this this is the last one ok  
  
Rik: promise  
  
Eve: I promise  
  
Rik: hey Eve I think they've forgiven us now  
  
* he said as he noticed Danielle and Alex come down the stairs *  
  
Alex: we're sorry mum and dad  
  
Danni: yeah  
  
Eve: no we should be sorry  
  
Danni: we've decided we want to come it'll help us with are assignments  
  
Rik: ok.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Egypt hotel - night  
  
Carl: how the hell are we going to get the girl you idiot  
  
Jonny: what about the boy  
  
Mike: we don't need the boy  
  
Jason: there going to come to Egypt to find that bracelet  
  
Jonny: how the hell do you know Jase  
  
Jason: shut it Jonny I know ok...when we get the girl we'll give her to him and we'll get the breacelet..and then we'll be rich  
  
Carl: hold your hourses fella's first things first we need to get the girl  
  
Mike: their coming here in 3 weeks  
  
Carl: we can't wait that long....guy's we're going to London  
  
Jonny: cool I've always wanted to go to London.  
  
**************************************************************** Jonny is the dumb stupid one, and Carl is in charge. The other two Mike and Jason make sure that Jonny does everying. Basicly their in charge of Jonny.  
  
I know this sounds, stupid, but I just thought I'd ad my own twist to it. I want it to be a different.  
  
to be continued -  
  
I hoped you like it. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
~Elle~ 


	2. the O'Connel's meat Kendra

Hi everyone. I'm back again with the next chapter, thank you Akasha-the- vampire for reviewing my story. Hope you will read more of it, and I hope you like it. Oh by the way I've added a new character. (Tough cookies is a word that I started saying dunno why.)  
  
Kendra Summers (Jonny's friend. Mike's girlfriend) - Shannon Doherty.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Carl: shut it you idiot...we're not going there for a holiday we're going there to get the girl  
  
Jason: Jonny why don't you go and get us some coffee  
  
Jonny: but....I don't like coffee  
  
Mike: just get us some drinks will ya it doesn't matter now go  
  
* Jonny walk's out of the room, and bumps into Kendra. She smiles at him and walks down the corridor with him. *  
  
Kendra: hey Jonny  
  
Jonny: hey Kendra  
  
Kendra: jeez Jonny what's with the long face  
  
Jonny: they've sent me out to get drinks I hate being their lacky  
  
Kendra: your not anyone's lacky ok you need to stick up for yourself more Jonny they'll listen to you  
  
Jonny: like hell they will  
  
Kendra: they will they'll listen to me come on I'm going to have a word with them  
  
*Kendra walks of with Jonny following behind slowly down the corridor, he gulped as Kendra opened the door *  
  
Mike: hiya babe  
  
Kendra: don't you hiya babe me Mike I've had it with you lot  
  
Carl: what's up Kenny is it that time of the month or something  
  
Kendra: shut it you  
  
Carl: what  
  
Kendra: just shut up and listen..i'm sick of you three picking on Jonny always calling him and telling him to do things for you  
  
Mike: can't even fight his own battles he has to bring my girlfriend into this  
  
Kendra: Michael shut up please let me speak...I like Jonny he's a great guy and once you get to know him you'll find he's really good. All I ask is to just be nice to him I know he's clumsy and not very bright but it aint his fault  
  
Jason: like hell we're going to be nice are we  
  
Kendra: you know what if you don't I'm going to break your damb legs and even your arms so shut up  
  
Mike: ok ok we'll be nice to him deal fella's  
  
Carl: ok  
  
Kendra: ok thank you  
  
*she smiled at Mike and then at Jonny, and then walked to the door Mike stopped her by grabbing her by the waist and kissed her *  
  
Mike: were you going sexy  
  
Kendra: out handsome  
  
Mike: awe can't you stay here  
  
Kendra: nope sorry  
  
Carl: Mike has missed ya  
  
Kendra: awe has he tough cookies.  
  
*She said walking out of the room.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
London - Night  
  
Danielle sat in her room on her bed, talking on the phone to her boyfriend. She was telling him about there pending trip, to Egypt. She wished he could come with her, but she had already asked, but they had said no. So she had given up and decided to talk on the phone.  
  
Danni: Jamie I have something to tell you  
  
Jamie: what do you want to tell me  
  
Danni: we're going away  
  
Jamie: who  
  
Danni: me my parents and my brother  
  
Jamie: where to and when are you coming back  
  
Danni: we're going to Egypt and we're staying for the summer holidays  
  
Jamie: but why though  
  
Danni: cause my mum and dad travel a lot their explorers or something. And they want me and Alex to come with them, to find this stupid artifact I wish I didn't have to go but I do. So we might as well spend as much time with each other as we can  
  
Jamie: yeah.......What are you doing tomorrow night?  
  
Danni: I dunno why  
  
Jamie: wanna come out with me  
  
Danni: yeah sure  
  
Jamie: ok I'll Seya in school tomorrow then  
  
Danni: ok  
  
*They hung up and she called her best friend up Anya. Who wasn't in, so she decided to ring another friend.*  
  
Danni: hi Emilie how are you  
  
Emilie: I'm fine and you  
  
Danni: fine  
  
Emilie: what's up Dan  
  
Danni: my mum and dad are taking me and Alex with them to Egypt  
  
Emilie: when  
  
Danni: for the summer holidays...i asked if Jamie could come but mum and dad said no....hey maybe I should ask them if you can come  
  
Emilie: ok  
  
*Danielle walked to the stairs and shouted down to her mum and dad and asked them, she came back a couple of minutes later and picked up the phone again and continued to talk to them*  
  
Danni: they said.....  
  
Emilie: no  
  
Danni: no they said yes  
  
Emilie: wow cool  
  
Danni: Alex is aloud to take a mate to  
  
Emilie: Danielle Amelia Rose O'Connel what are you planning  
  
Danni: im not planing anything Emilie Louisa Jayne Rae  
  
Emilie: yes you are Dan  
  
Danni: honest Emi  
  
Emilie: I believe you  
  
Danni: he said he doesn't want to take a friend  
  
Emilie: why not  
  
Danni: I don't know.....hey wait he's wanna speak to him  
  
Emilie: yeah sure  
  
Danni: Alex Emilie want's to speak to you  
  
Alex: hey Emilie  
  
Emilie: hi Alex.....why don't you want to take a friend with you, you'll get to spend time with them  
  
Alex: I just don't  
  
Emilie: oh right  
  
Alex: I might ask if Emma can come  
  
Emilie: trust me Al she wont. Danielle isn't aloud to invite her boyfriend so Emma won't be aloud to come  
  
Alex: great  
  
Emilie: sorry Al  
  
Alex: seya Emil  
  
Emilie: did you just call me EMIL  
  
Alex: yeah why  
  
Emilie: no reason it's just that no one has ever called me that before  
  
Alex: I can't call you Em cause I call Emma that so I can either calle you EMIE or EMIL which one  
  
Emilie: I dunno which ever you like  
  
Alex: ok ceya Emil  
  
Danni: Ally hurry up I want to talk to her again  
  
Alex: sorry Annie  
  
Danni: Alex why are you calling me Annie  
  
Alex: I just felt like calling you Annie it's my little nickname for you.  
  
Danni: oh wright cool  
  
*Alex handed Danni the phone back and walked out of the room. And went back into his.*  
  
Emilie: so what are you doing tommorow night  
  
Danni: spending some time with Jamie  
  
Emilie: oh wright what about the night after that  
  
Danni: nothing why  
  
Emilie: wanna come over to mine  
  
Danni: yeah sure  
  
Emilie: we'll talk about it tommorow I have to go now but I'll see you tommorow  
  
Danni: ok seya  
  
*Emilie and Danielle hung up the phone at the same time. Danielle picked up a book and went and sat somwhere peacefull to read it.*  
  
as she sat there reading the book, she began to loose herself in the book. She suddenly jumped when she heard someone talking. She looked up and noticed it was her unckle Johnathan, she smiled and closed the book. He helped her stand up, and then she placed the book onto the table near by.  
  
Johnathan: what are you doing here Danielle  
  
He said as if she wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
Danni: just reading unckle John  
  
John: anyway tea's ready  
  
Danni: ok I'll be down in a minute.  
  
John: ok  
  
He said walking out of the room, and leaving her to gaze out of the window. She couldn't stop thinking about her boyfriend Jamie. She sighed and walked out of the room, going down stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kendra Summers got out of the car, and looked up at the house and smiled. She wished she lived there. She walked to the door and knocked, waiting for someone to open it. A young girl of about 17 opened it, she had long brown hair, and was pretty. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing, black pants and a red top.  
  
Danni: hello  
  
Kendra: hi can I come in  
  
Rik: Dan honey who is it  
  
*asked her dad walking into the hall *  
  
Danni: I don't know dad  
  
Kendra: I'm Kendra Summers  
  
Danni: nice name  
  
Kendra: thanks...your in danger  
  
Rik: who from  
  
Kendra: can I just come in and I'll tell you  
  
*Danni let the woman in and closed the door behind her. When they were all in the living room, Kendra started telling them.*  
  
John: so we're in Danger huh who from  
  
Kendra: my boyfriend Mike and these 3 other guys Jason,Jonny, and Carl.  
  
Eve: why are we in Danger  
  
Kendra: because they want.....what's her name  
  
Rik: Danielle  
  
Kendra: they want Danielle  
  
Eve: why..  
  
Kendra: I don't know something to do with a braclet  
  
Danni: so you telling me they want to kidnapp me for some braclet  
  
Alex: why though I mean Danni's nothing special  
  
Danni: gee thanks Alex  
  
Alex: no problems sis  
  
Kendra: I don't know but you have to get out of here  
  
Eve: why are you telling us this  
  
Kendra: because they want to bring back Imhotep.  
  
John: oh bloody hell not again  
  
Rik: precisely  
  
Danni: so what are we going to do  
  
Kendra: I have to get you all out of here you all could be in danger  
  
Eve: but where are we going  
  
Kendra: Egypt to find the braclet before they do.  
  
Alex: but we're going in three weeks  
  
Kendra: we have to go now  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued-  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, I'm going to start writing the next chapter tomorrow. But at the moment I'm just posting this, I'll start it tomorrow some time.  
  
~Elle~ 


End file.
